I'm Sorry  One Shot
by rachim4
Summary: Nina is sorry for everything she done to Fabian. Will her plan to get him as a friend work out. Rated T cause I used a curse word


**I just want them to be happy... To egyptianscavengerhunts on tumblr for winning the contest. Love you! Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

_Title: I'm Sorry_

**Nina POV:**

"I'm sorry..." he told me again and again everyday... It's been a week... It means nothing now. We are still friends.

Walking out of class Joy snatched him away for a study buddy session, which only made it worse. I still can't forget that. Walking in... His lips against hers. That should have been me. He says it was only an accident... He said he thought it was me. Everyday a new excuse. I was done. We were now friends and now he can date her. That's what she wants.

Still he made me feel that same way no one felt. How I was drawn to him every time I saw his face. Those blue eyes the color of the sky in the midst of the day. That little smirk he gets when he concentrates. The way his arm feels around me when he pulls me close. The warmth of his body on mine. Those sparks when we kiss that's like we haven't kissed in ages and want more. His everything. But I wasn't his.

Now that Sibuna is back together, we no longer can go in the tunnels alone like we used to. Vera's in the attic now... Therefore, everything we had TOGETHER was disappearing by the minute. Was Sehnkara cursing me... What have I done...? He's the one... I know it. Gran says "When you find the one. You will know. You can't stop thinking about them. You want to be by their side every minute. You care about them so much you are willing to risk your life. Your heart skips a beat every time they enter a room. You can talk for hours and hours and not even notice the time. That you can't get them out of your mind. That you realize you love them."

_Did I love Fabian?_

Did it even matter? No. He made his choice when his lips pressed against the wrong girl.

_But you love him._

You walk back to Anubis alone. Maybe Amber can help. Yet again, I don't want her to tell the whole world you loved Fabian. I walk into my room to see, no one, where was Amber. Maybe we could go try that spider puzzle. However, Victor was here... I can't go alone.

I walked back downstairs bumping into Eddie. "Treasure was you... What a stupid poem! Oh hey...!" He stopped his conversation with himself to flirt with me yet again.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the crinkly paper.

"Some stupid poem Fabian had on his desk. Here I don't need this. LATER!" Eddie crumpled it up and threw it to me as he exited.

I opened the paper and read the poem in my head.

_The quest was long and difficult_

_I sought treasure_

_The treasure was you_

_XX Fabes_

My heart had just dropped and risen. Was this for me? Did he mean it to be for me? Gran said there was poem waiting for me. Was this what she meant? Or was it for Joy. Only one way to find out. I had a plan.

"Hey... Nina! You wanna go down to the tunnels when Fabian comes back? Vera took Victor on a date so we have the house alone..." Amber asked walking up to me.

I then hand her the poem as she read it. "No... Way! This has to be for you!"

"Only one way to find out. I have a plan Amber and I need your assistance." I told her pulling her upstairs.

_**30 mins later**_

"You sure this is going to work Nina?" She asked.

"I hope... I know for a fact he wants to fix things and I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself." I responded putting light pink lipstick on.

"Text me if he does not come in 15 mins okay!" Amber ordered me fixing my hair even though she has been perfecting it forever!

"He's going to come Amber!" I replied standing up in my off white/cream dress.

"Okay... By the way. You look amazing!" She cheered placing a white butterfly hair clip in my hair. "Fabian's gonna be drooling over you."

"Amber. I just want him to be my friend again!" I repeatedly told her this throughout the makeover session.

"Whatever... !" She retorted back as I raced down the stairs.

"The notes on his bed?" She asked before I left.

"Yup. I set up the stereo in the woods and I'm just about to grab the picnic basket from the kitchen. I have like 30 mins to get there before 5:00." I was cut off my Amber running and grabbing the basket.

She threw some breath spray in there and winked.

I laughed and grabbed the basket from her. "Wish me luck!" I told her...

_Bump_

"Ms. Martin. Where are you going dressed like that?" Victor yelled at me scaring me.

"Um... I planned a picnic date with Fabian." I stuttered.

"Well.. Um... Carry on then..." he replied walking away. "Finally..." he murmured as he stormed up the stairs.

"You better go! Fabians going to be here at any moment to see your note!" Amber yelled pushing me out of the door. "Remember text me in 15 mins!"

I nodded rushing to the clearing I had 25 mins to get there. Fabian should hopefully be back soon. This is his usual time studying with Joy. I gave him at least 30 mins to get ready.

**Fabians POV:**

_4:55 PM Entering the house_

"Well I have to go wok on the site! Thanks for staying a bit later to help me." Joy told me as she raced up the stairs.

This was not what I planned. I usually get here by exactly 4:30 that was the plan. It usually worked. I hope Nina's not mad. I went into my room to grab my laptop when I see a note.

_Dear Fabian,_

_If you ever want to fix what we had meet me at the Sibuna clearing at 5:00 P.M. If you don't come I know you do not want to fix what we had and have chosen Joy._

_XOXO Nina._

_P.S. Wear something nice like a tux._

Oh my god! I looked at my watch I see I had 5 mins to get ready. I wanted to fix what happened. I want to tell her all the things. This could be my chance. It seems like my only chance I had of redeeming my friendship. I want more though. I want to be the boy in her life. But right now I have to mend our friendship.

I pulled out my tux from the closet and rushed to put it on as I tried to figure out what to say.

**Nina POV:**

5:11 PM. I said in my head looking at the number on my phone. I paced around wondering what might happen. What if he doesn't come? What if he does but I don't know what to say? Wait I don't know what to say! Fabian... I want us to be friends again but secretly want to get back together with you because I love you and don't know what my life would be without you! No... that's too much. What if he comes ut he tells me this letter was for Joy.

_5:14_

I looked around and listened. I heard the birds chirping and the wind blowing the trees. Silence. He wasn't coming... I pulled out my phone and started to text Amber.

_Amber... He didn't show_

I drop my phone at the sight of the brown haired boy running toward the clearing panting. His hair was a mess and it looked like he stepped in mud.

"I'm here! I'm sorry but Joy kept me late ...and I just got your note..." he caught his breath once he saw me and smiled a bit. "Wow you look beautiful..." He murmured catching his breath.

"Thanks...You don't look half bad yourself." I replied, blushing, and then walking over to him to fix his hair.

"Sorry... I ran into a branch and stepped in mud." He explained as stood there.

"Better!" I told him walking away smiling at the hair that was somewhat fixed.

"Thanks..." he replied.

I looked into his eyes catching his longing glare. Locked in place. Neither wanted to break this gaze or want to speak.

"So... I guess you didn't bring me here so we can complement on each other." He laughed trying to make a joke.

I laughed back and sat down on the grass. He sat down next to me, close, staring at me with those deep blue eyes that drew me to him every day.

I hand him the letter and say nothing.

"Wait? Where did you get this? You were never supposed to see it." He yelled in shock staring at me.

"Oh... Um... Eddie had it and was reading it." I sighed looking away... It was not meant for me to read... It was for Joy along. I had suspected it. I knew he had feelings but why didn't he tell me. Before I could think anymore I started speaking.

"It was for Joy wasn't it!" I cried out letting a few tears run down my face. I could not hold it in. "That's why you didn't let me know! You should of just told me!" I let the tears fall down as he tries to calm me down. It isn't working.

"That wasn't for Joy. It was meant for you." He whispered five inches from my face wiping the tears from my face away.

"What?" I murmured... After all this time, it was for me. Not Joy... I was his treasure. I smiled letting him get a word in.

"I wrote that when we were together." He told me pulling me close to his chest for comfort. I always loved this. It always made me happier.

"And I would write it 100 times more. Nina you are my treasure and will always be. I may come across different treasures but none will compare to you. You are the treasure everyone wants. I'm glad I found you first." He preached as I smiled into his face.

I did the unthinkable. I grabbed his face and forced my lips against his. Kissing back with more passion than ever before. My hand running through his hair I pulled back to see him smiling.

"I've missed you." He injected pulling me close.

"Look... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I've been a bitch. I'm sorry for bossing you around like you're a pet. I'm also sorry for giving Joy dirty looks. If you were happy with her I should be happy." I cried to him letting all my feelings out.

"That can all be forgiven as long as I have you. I am happy with you." He reassured me wiping the tears away again. "As long as I have my treasure I will always be happy."

I kissed him again quickly out of joy and pleasure.

"Does this mean we're a couple again?" he laughed trying to make a joke of it.

"I don't know... Maybe we could try again and actually go on a date." I smirked pointing at the picnic blanket with the basket on it. I leaned over and pressed play on the music player.

_My perfect day starts playing_

"I remember this song.."

"The perfect song for the perfect day..." I said kissing him one more time.

**The end. I've had this sitting around long enough. I hope its fluffy enough for you. Rate and Review. **


End file.
